


Safe Place

by Kirihime



Category: Fafner Azure, 蒼穹のファフナー | Fafner
Genre: Crying, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Minashiro Saya, Minashiro Family, Sadness, Sibling Relationship, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihime/pseuds/Kirihime
Summary: In the isolated room he grieves, out of everyone’s prying eyes. As the only child who knew the truth at such a young age, he had to look strong as the adults look at him with pity and sadness. Have to be strong. Need to be strong. For himself and to everyone, but mostly to for himself.Having no one to accompany him with his sorrow but his sister, who’s sleeping quietly in the tube, his only relative left. His mother sacrificing herself and his father dying from the attack. Now his alone, all alone.
Relationships: Minashiro Soushi & Minashiro Tsubaki
Kudos: 5





	Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silent Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070052) by [Lady_Harken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken). 
  * Inspired by [Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421647) by [Lady_Harken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken). 



> So I only recently watched the Fafner series and I instantly fell in love with the Minashiro family, more so to the Minashiro siblings, but most of all to Minashiro SOUSHI! XD
> 
> So I tried my best to write a story regarding about the siblings, their relationship is just painfully sweet!

In the isolated room he grieves, out of everyone’s prying eyes. As the only child who knew the truth at such a young age, he had to look strong as the adults look at him with pity and sadness. Have to be strong. Need to be strong. For himself and to everyone, but mostly to for himself.

Having no one to accompany him with his sorrow but his sister, who’s sleeping quietly in the tube, his only relative left. His mother sacrificing herself and his father dying from the attack. 

When the festum attacked it was so sudden that the adults were caught off guard, resulting in many deaths. Along with those casualties was his father’s death, Kozo Minashiro commander of the Alvis.

As the funeral were on going everyone cried over their loved one’s death, others were looking sad and pitiful for those whose loved ones died, but everybody…everybody mourned for all of those who died on that day. 

They stare. Stared pitifully at the people who’s grieving, looked sadly at their friends and sympathize with them as they cry their hearts for losing their friends and family. And Minashirou Soushi is not an exception to those stares, especially to the adults. If only Soushi could understand, what it means to lose some someone important to his life, then maybe he too could sympathize with them. If a little bit.

And now inside the room where his sister lies, sitting sideways at the top of the stairs. Having no one to accompany him with his sorrow but his sister. His sister who’s sleeping inside the tube in order to protect the people in the island.

His father always says that he lived only to protect the core and the island, he doesn’t need – shouldn’t think for himself, therefore should disregard his feelings.

And yet. Yet just like old times, he would always go to Tsubaki’s room whenever he feels emotions. Emotion his not allowed to have, emotions he doesn’t like to feel. Emotions that makes himself want to grief, to cry, makes himself feel weak. And he hates feeling weak.

Before he even knows it, he’s crying. Just like back then, when his father started to forbid him to feel emotions. The first place he went to when he felt like a dam will broke inside him, he went to Tsubaki’s room, and in there he let it out. His frustration, anger, fear, and disappointment. 

When he wants to be alone, when can’t handle the ache in his heart, when he feels like everything is too much he always runs towards Tsubaki’s room. Even though they cannot talk to each other, or that their family is a dysfunctional family. They’re still a family, a brother and a sister, connected by blood. And blood is thicker than water.

And in a way, the only other person who could truly ever understood him was her, given a responsibility too much to bear at such a young age.

He may not see her but he can feel her presence wherever he is in the island. Call it an instinct, he can tell that she’s also doing her duties on protecting the people on the island keeping them safe, making sure that they lived their lives as happy as she can.

And in a way he’s glad. Glad that he doesn’t need to protect the island alone and that he knows he can rely on Tsubaki. That’s why he’ll let his sister see him in his most vulnerable state that no one knows, so that when his sister is at her limit he’ll make sure that he’ll be there for her.

After all they can’t let their parents work be destroyed. They only got each other to rely on.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it for a first timer in this fandom? Hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you to freefan1412 for encouraging me to post this story, when I'm not sure if I have captured Soushi's personality in this story.


End file.
